


I'm your knight in the shining armour

by Solrey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dogs, Fluffy, M/M, Sweet, maybe a bit cheesy, scaredy-cat Felix, the au no one wants but gets anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: Felix has a fear of dogs, can someone save him?Just a fluffy one-shot





	I'm your knight in the shining armour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> I have cute and fluffy au again for you with my sweet changlix~  
> This idea came to me today because I'm allergic to dogs and I encountered one without medizin. No, I'm not fine but whatever have this fluff that got created through my pain... :D

He walked quickly, stumbling slightly when his foot where faster than his brain. With almost no grace at all, he was able to doge the dog that was currently starring at him. The waggling tail and the round eyes made the dog really adorable, the multi-coloured fur seemed to be fluffy and the young lady holding onto the leash of the dog was quit cute. But not for him. Since his childhood he had been afraid of dogs, if they were big or small didn’t matter, just the presence of one was enough to let the sweat roll down his face.

With an unsure look on his face, he looked apologetic at the young girl and made his way through the crowd of people. Why, for the sake of humanity, wanted his crush a date in the middle of the city? Would a romantic date alone, just the two of them, not hold more meaning? Showing that they really liked each other? A sighed escaped his lips by the thought of that. Well, he wanted a date with Changbin wherever it would be, he could never say no to the older but sometimes he wonders, if Changbin has a romantic side or not. He made a mental note on his to do list to check that out later. 

Even if he encountered a dog today, the day itself would be wonderful and he knew it. School had been tough for both of them, while Changbin had to prepare for his last exams because he was a senior, he needed to study for his upcoming exam so he could move to the next grade. With all the learning, the time they had with their friend was small and the time they had with each other was nearly zero. If they had time, it would be a study date, nothing more nothing less and that was not to his liking. He wanted to kiss the smaller one, hold his hand and have a good time with him – not fucking study. In the end, he gave in to Changbin that they should focus on their studies and just enjoyed the time they could spend together. 

Having an actual date outside of a house to study was something he wanted for the last weeks, months probably and he was indeed happy that Changbin had the same idea. If it wasn’t for the dog that stood in front of the café in which they wanted to meet today. It was not a big dog, more of a small and cute one, but the fear in him came out anyway. For at least two minutes he just stood in front of the café and had an inner argument with himself, if he could go inside without dying or if he would die actually.

When the doorbell ringed, he looked up from the dog to the door of the café and well, there he was, his saviour in his white shining armour. Not white but black, but whatever. On Changbins face a small smile while he pushed the door open and guided the dog away from the door. He practically run into the café and when he stepped inside, he let out his breath he didn’t know he was holding and looked back to the door. Just a few seconds after him Changbin came back in and pointed to a table where a bag lied on and he assumed it must have been Changbins seat. With a nervous nod they walked together to the table and they sat across from each other. As soon as he sat down, he felt relaxed and safe; the dog wouldn’t be able to get him in here.  
Blushing at the thought that Changbin had so safe him from such an easy task made him embarrassed, so he decided; why not hide his face in his hands. Wrong decision because the older laughed his o so charming laugh and he needed to look up to him, the laugh was just too beautiful. 

“Why are you laughing?” He asked.

“Seeing you all shy after I saved you from a dog is truly a mesmerizing view. You’re just too cute, Lix.”

“I’m not!”

“But you were happy that I got you, eh~?”

“Of- of course I am! Why wouldn’t I when it’s you?” 

“I would always come to your rescue Felix; you know that?” Changbin asked him while the smaller had his face slightly tilted and with a warm and loving smile covering his face. The heat came back to his face but this time he wasn’t flustered but happy, his crush really cared for him. It made him happy that Changbin wasn’t laughing about his fear. God, this man made him feel so safe, he really, truly loved him.

“Yes, thank you binnie. Please, come and rescue me right know.” He said with a wink.

“Under on condition.” Changbins smile got wider. 

“Which?”

“Be my boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like stuff like this? If you want me to write something, you can tell me in the comments below~


End file.
